All I've Got You Took
by Azn2Angel2
Summary: Rated 4 Swearing.Kagome cook Ramen.Inyasha yells.Kagome gets fed up so she sings my reedition of All I Have by J. Lo.Read and Review Plz


SD:Hello!I'm ShadowDeity!I specialize in altering songs for my favorite show characters.Any way,I hope you will review,or I will be highly dissapointed and hunt you down for your blood!Fwahahahahaha*cough*hahahahaha!  
  
Inuyasha:okaaaaaaay.....O__oUUU  
  
Kaiba:Silence,mutt!  
  
Inuyasha:Hey,what the hell is he doin here?!?  
  
SD:I just couldn't bear to leave him when I left the Yu-Gi-Oh section so I took 'em along.  
  
Inuyasha:Oh hell...... -__-UUU  
  
Disclaimer:All of the following is not owned by me.If it was,what the hell would I be doing here,posting all this crap on the internet instead of making an Inuyasha episode?Ok.I heard a poem and I'm altering it to fit the theme.Ahem.  
  
Inuyasha is red,  
  
Kagome wears blue,  
  
None of this I own,  
  
So thou shalt not sue!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha:What the hell is taking so long?God knows what the friggen wench is doi-  
  
Kagome:*standing behind Inuyasha*OSWARI!(A/N:thats how ya spellit?)  
  
Kagome:Ahem.You were saying?  
  
Inuyasha:*kissin dirt*GODDAMMIT!What the hell took you so long?  
  
Kagome:Hmph!I,knowing you liked ramens,was workin my ass off to make you a giant bowl.Guess my work is unappreciate so I guess I'll take my cooking else where.Oh and a...Oswari!Plus,I think Sesshourou was some where near by,lookin kinda hungry.  
  
Inuyasha:*startin to have a unwanted relationship with dirt*NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sessy:*happens to come by*Hey Kagome.Can I have some?*gestures to the ramen*  
  
Kagome:*grin evilly to Inuyasha*Suuuuuuure....Have the whole pot.  
  
Sesshy:Thanks.Bye*skips off*  
  
Inu:WHY YOU GIVE HIM MY RAMENS,BITCH????  
  
Kagome:OSWARI!This is why.  
  
Music starts and Sango and Mirouko pops up.  
  
Sango : Lovin life and the feel...Its very special.......  
  
Inu :*shocked at the music then sings along*  
  
Kagome: Its such a shame but I'm leaving,  
  
Can't take the way you mistreated me,  
  
And its crazy,but oh baby,  
  
Don't matter what ever don't phase me.  
  
Inu: I can't believe your leaving after we've worked so hard,  
  
I can't believe I just had my last Shikon jewel shard  
  
I do believe you'll turn back once you've gotten far,  
  
C'mon babe, what you want, a "I'm Sorry" card?  
  
Kagome: Well I'm bouncin' and I'm out son  
  
I gotta leave you alone,  
  
Cause I'm good  
  
Holdin down on my spot  
  
And I'm good  
  
I got this thing on the lock  
  
So with out me , you'll be find right?  
  
Chorus: All my shards is what I have  
  
Shards are what you had,baby I'm what you have  
  
Remember all the times we shared a kiss  
  
Be easy girl , don't make decisions when you're pissed  
  
The path you chose was to run alone  
  
I know you're independent you can make it on your own  
  
During all the battles,I was a hand for you to loan  
  
But time is of the essences,make it alone  
  
Kagome: This is most of the reasons why I'm leaving.You totally dissed me ever since I got here.So I don't care if I ever make it back.I only want to tell you this,Inuyasha.I had once loved you.  
  
And with so,she grabbed her belongings and ran off from sight.  
  
Shippou:S-She's gone.S-She left me.All alone.Waaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!This is because of you,Inuyasha!She's gone and she's probably gone from our life.Waaaaaaaahh!!!!  
  
As Sango tries to comfort him , she spoke up.  
  
Sango:You lost our friend!Over a fuckin bowl of Ramen.What kind of demon are you,always thinking about food before thinkin' bout others.Would it kill you to me compassionate for once?*Then she spoke to Mirouku*What now?Our best friend or atleast our shard detector*throws Inuyasha nasty look* is gone.  
  
Kikyo:*Comes out of nowhere*You don't need my slutty reincarnation to hunt for jewels when you have me,the original.Whats part of a soul of one's power can compared to the original?(A/N:When she said slutty,she meant Kagome's skimpy skirt for those that didn't get it.Cheers!).  
  
Inuyasha:*who had just been standing there all the time,truly shocked that kagomeleft them.then he came out of his trance returning to being the arrogant hanyou*I think its time to move on and let Kikyo join us.She will help us faster then that pitiful wench.  
  
This comment upsetted Shippou even more.  
  
Shippou:I HATE YOU,INUYASHA!I HATE YOU.WAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!*he couldn't stop snifling and sobbing so finally,unconciousness took over him.*  
  
Sango:SHIPPOU!Quick,we have to go to Kaede's village.  
  
And so they went.Several years past without any news or sight of Kagome.But one thing was,her mother never did saw her come home...  
  
ShadowDeity88:Did ja like it?It took me almost forever to finish.I'm going to write a sequal and so send in your ideas.I'll welcome them openly.  
  
Kaiba:That was really good.No doubt the sequal will be awesome.I got a suggestion.  
  
ShadowDeity88:What?  
  
Kaiba:Break the mutt's heart.  
  
ShadowDeity88:That's fine.I'll do just that.  
  
Inuyasha:I have an idea.Don't.  
  
ShadowDeity88:Okay I won't.  
  
Kaiba:C'mon!Break!  
  
Inuyasha:DON'T  
  
Kaiba:Break!  
  
As the two bickered,ShadowDeity is getting dizzy from looking at one person after another.  
  
ShadowDeity88:Well,that's all please review!Thank You for your time!: ) 


End file.
